Updating With The Times
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Shunsui gets a text message from Nanao, which escalates into a steamy session of sexting


**Notes: **_This is just a little drabble piece I wrote with a prompt a co-worker gave me. She has no idea what fanfiction is, she just know I like writing and always enjoy her dirty jokes and comments. So this is for Joanne! I might work up the courage one day to let you read it._

It had started as a game. They'd began to spend less and less time together, the demands of the First Squad was more then Shunsui had ever expected, assuming things would remain as they had at the Eighth had been a fevered dream. Still he wished things hadn't changed, if not just so he could still spend time with his Nanao-chan. He'd brought her with him to the First with the intention that she would attend more to him then the Squad. He'd been wrong of course; Nanao was so hyperactive in all aspects of her life, she not only took her escort position with him seriously, but also took it upon herself to ensure the Squad was managed with the same clear efficiency she'd demanded at the Eighth. It was amazing how she managed it at all, Shunsui felt constantly under pressure in his new role, wanting to continue as strong and noble as Yama-jii had, but it was a struggle. Nanao however had no such emotional conceptions, the minute she arrived at the First she began arranging things to work around them, which filled Shunsui with conflicting feelings of pride and guilt. He was proud of his Nanao-chan, stepping up to every challenge with professionally and with enthusiasm, attempting to ensure he fell comfortably into his new job and responsibilities. But at the same time he'd been tempted to pull her back, to keep things the way Yama-jii had for centuries. _Everything has to change_, he'd said that once and the truth of those words had never felt closer to home.

Their relationship had also shifted with their Squad, Shunsui no longer had the time to loiter and tease her constantly, even if he obtain a spare moment, Nanao was busy elsewhere, usually working hard to ensure he had that free time. And if they had a spare moment together, they were never alone. Okikiba was now a permanent third wheel in the Captain/Lieutenant dynamic they'd had over a hundred years building. And if it wasn't Okikiba, then it was varied members of different Squads, Captains and Lieutenants. But Nanao had handled this issue with the same care and efficiency that she applied to the running of their new Squad.

It all started with a text message.

Mobile cellular phones were relatively new in the Seireitei, an invention from the Living World, remodelled by the Twelfth to replace Hell Butterflies as the main courier between the shinigami. Yamamoto had been reluctant to institute them over Hell Butterflies and the swift shunpo messengers of the Kido Squad and Shunsui shared this opinion, he found the tiny machines fiddly and uncomfortable to use, but at the bidding of Nanao, he'd struggle through learning to use them and ensured he kept it on his person at all time.

The message had been a plain one sentence line of text from his Nanao-chan. Initially it hadn't roused his suspicions, Nanao sent messages to him often; reminders on paperwork, laundry pick ups, and meeting details, all work related; which is why the message confused him so much.

**_What are you wearing?_**

Glancing twice at the message, Shunsui reached out to find Nanao's reiatsu, reaching the conclusion she was at the Twelfth, reviewing the situation of the thief of several Captain's bankai at the hands of the Quincy.

**_my uniform, my kimono, and my hat, why? am I forgetting something?_**

Placing the phone down flat on his desk, Shunsui leant back in his chair, thinking over the curious message, the phone beeped.

**_Is that all you're wearing?_**

Frowning, Shunsui replied:

**_yes, is there something wrong_**

Sent. He didn't set the phone down this time, waiting barely a minute as Nanao replied:

**_No fundoshi ;)_**

Sighing Shunsui ran a hand through his hair. Damn Rangiku, she'd stolen Nanao's phone in the past and sent inappropriate messages to everyone in Nanao's contact list, it was not a situation he wanted to repeat.

**_not funny rang, please give nanao-chan her phone back, do not make me go captain commander on your ass_**

The reply took longer this time, but the message was short.

**_It's not Rangiku, it's Nanao Ise_**

Rolling his eyes, the tall man replied swiftly, speed and a little frustration hampering his spelling.

**_please stop lieutenant matsumoto, or i will lodge a forimal complaint with your captsin_**

Tossing the phone to the desk carelessly, he looked over a neat stack of paperwork Nanao wanted him to review and stamp. She would be in a foul mood because of Rangiku's prank, and having the majority of his paperwork finished would help lighten her mood, he hoped. Three reports in the phone beeped, displaying the message.

**_Captain please don't! Really it's me! When I was a child I hated storms, no one noticed my fear but you, and whenever there was a storm you'd read to me and stay until it was over or I fell asleep._**

Shunsui blinked, this was certainly his Nanao-chan, regardless of her friendship with Rangiku, she would never reveal her childhood fears to anyone, except him. Not only that, but she called him Captain, no one else called him Captain any more. He was now certain this was Rangiku since the last time they'd drunk together, to rid themselves of the taste of misery and failure, she'd made a big deal over his new title and insisted on only calling him Captain Commander the entire evening, even as she asked for his help holding back her hair as she was sick.

**_i'm sorry nanao-chan, you can understand my confusion_**

He didn't know what else to say, the previous messages seemed so unlike Nanao, and without her here in person, he couldn't gauge what she meant by them. Was she going to scold him for not wearing regulation underwear? She'd done it before, but this seemed too random for a scolding of his break in regulation. She could have been flirting with him, but it was impossible to tell, especially over the phone and this was his Nanao-chan after all, she didn't flirt. Another message beeped up.

**_Don't be confused, just answer my question, are you or are you not wearing fundoshi?_**

He replied:

**_I am not, you know I don't like them, so uncomfortable and restricting_**

He winced as he wrote, underwear were certain not this favourite kind of clothing, unless on a woman. She replied back:

**_So you're naked under your uniform? ;)_**

There was the emoticon again, it looked like a wink, shaking his head in disbelief, Shunsui typed:

**_nanao-chan have you been drinking_**

She was prompt to reply:

**_No, but if you are unwilling or uncomfortable with this content, I will not continue_**

He let out a startled laughed, covering his mouth quickly as Lieutenant Okikiba walked past the doorway, peering inside briefly before continuing on his way. This couldn't be happen, his Nanao-chan was flirting with him and quite bluntly at that.

**_Oh I am willing nanao-chan. Yes very naked_**

He paused, how would one flirt back over an emotional-less text message? There was no body language, no voice or tone. He couldn't tell if she was enjoying it or not, no bright scandalised blush of enjoyment or eyes flashing dangerously if he stepped into the wrong territory. Going on instinct he finished his message.

**_what are you wearing sweet nanao-chan?_**

Pleased Shunsui returned to his work, glancing expectantly at his phone every second or so, waiting. It beeped

**_Does it feel good? Not wearing anything? I'm so glad you asked, my uniform, of course, my lieutenant's badge, my glasses, hairclip but unlike you I am wearing undergarments_**

He grinned.

**_oh it's most comfortable nanao-chan, I suggest you try it, at least once. what colour undergarments my adored?_**

He got the response he intended.

**_Perhaps I will Captain. They are a pink matching set._**

Dreamily picturing Nanao in a set of tiny pink panties and bra, his mind then drifted to the thought of her sitting at her desk directing behind his in nothing but her uniform, badge, hair clip and glasses. Even completely bare under her clothes, she'd work hard and professionally, so beautiful.

**_You should show me nanao-chan ;)_**

Her response was a most unexpected surprise:

**_I intent to Captain_**


End file.
